


I Would Do It With You

by thecomebackkids99



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, Marriage, Theroy, Wedding, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomebackkids99/pseuds/thecomebackkids99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 4x12, Thea and Roy agreed that if they could have done it all over, they would get married, have kids, and buy a minivan together. <br/>What if, several years from now, they did just that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Do It With You

Thea Queen stepped up to the mirror and examined herself. Her hair reached her shoulders again―it had been that way for a long time now. Several more scars littered her body. The stab wound had all but disappeared. She’d gained muscle after all those nights out on the streets with her brother. With Laurel. With Dig.

With her fiancé.

She turned to see Roy standing there, looking as handsome as ever. Even if he just wore his dress pants. “It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”

“I thought I would take the risk. I missed you.”

“I saw you last night. It hasn’t been that long. And in a few hours, I’m going to be your wife.”

“I know. And actually, I just came to give you this.” He handed her a small black box.

She popped the cover up and pulled out a key. “What’s this?”

“The key to our minivan.”

“Roy…” she held the key to her heart as tears slipped down her cheeks. “You are amazing. And I can’t wait to have those kids with you.”

“Me too.” He gave her a peck on the cheek. “Felicity is coming this way and she’ll murder me once she finds out I saw you. So I’ll see you at the wedding. Miss Queen.”

“Mr. Harper.” She turned back at the mirror as the door shut. Roy Harper. That unbelievable man. He’d remembered. That day, she knew she was going to die. She wanted to know he would go and live his life, happy. With a wife and kids. And a minivan.

Today they were fulfilling two of those wishes. Together.

“Thea, it’s Felicity.” Her sister-in-law opened the door, carrying several dress bags. She dropped them all on the ground, her baby bump becoming visible again. “Ready for your big day?”

“I think so. I’m starting to freak out. What if I trip down the aisle like you did?”

“You’re not me. Thank God. Oliver couldn’t handle two of us in his life. Or three. He already has Laurel to deal with, and soon there’ll be another one.”

Thea’s smile fell when Felicity spoke of her and Oliver’s daughter. Laurel. The one they’d named after Laurel Lance. The one who had sacrificed her life for Felicity.

“We all wish she could be here today. But she’ll be here. In the spirit. And her namesake is probably wrecking havoc for William right now. But…he needs the practice. It won’t be too long and he’ll probably find a girl just like me to love. Anyways, everyone will be here in a second, so can you help me hang up all these dresses? I don’t want them to get wrinkled. Especially yours.”

“Is Ollie dealing with the guys?”

“Dealing is the proper word.”

The door flew open and Donna, Sara, and Lyla spilled in. Only Felicity and Sara would be in the wedding party, but Thea wanted all of her girls with her while she dressed. “Hi everybody.”

“Oh, honey.” Donna went straight to Thea and hugged her tight. “I am so happy for you. This is going to be the day of your life. Until you add to your flock.”

Felicity grabbed Donna’s arm as she worked to get her heels off. “Mom, she doesn’t even have a flock yet. Don’t get too ahead of yourself.”

Thea just smiled. “I’m looking forward to it.”

They spent the next two hours getting their hair and makeup done. Thea just wanted her hair curled. That was how Roy liked it.

At one, Felicity unzipped the plastic covering and pulled out the dress. “Ah, this is just as pretty as it was the day you tried it on. Come over here.” She helped pull it over Thea’s head and then straightened it out. The dress tightened around her upper body and then flowed down her hips and into a small train. Two sparkly, lace straps held the dress up, and the neckline dipped femininely down her chest. Oliver had helped pick it out, citing that he knew exactly what Roy wanted. Thea knew he just wanted to help out on his only sister’s wedding. Not that he hadn’t helped enough already. He convinced Roy to pursue Thea, and he provided the perfect opportunity to propose.

The picture of Roy in his red threads, on one knee, with Thea standing above him in her own suit would forever sit on her nightstand.

Someone knocked on the door. “Please open this for the sake of my life. And hers.”

Thea giggled as Felicity opened the door to William holding Laurel, who had a gigantic grin on her blue face. “Oh my.”

“William, what on earth?” Felicity set Laurel on the vanity and grabbed a rag. “She’s covered in the marker!”

“Blame Dad. He was the one who was fine with me babysitting the little devil for five hours. She was bound to get into something disastrous before long.”

“I obviously didn’t have my coffee with vodka when he suggested that. Oh! Not vodka. I obviously can’t drink while I’m pregnant. And that is not why Laurel is such a crazy baby. Don’t even think of it.”

Thea snorted at Felicity’s ramble. They’d all gotten used to them, and learned to love them, but they were still hilarious. Even after years of them. “I don’t care if she has marker on her face. It’ll make for a good photo.”

William looked relieved. “See, Mom? It’s okay. Don’t turn her face red.”

“You’re helping, honey. Why don’t you go find your dad? The wedding is supposed to start in a few minutes and you need to be ready. I’ll have her cleaned up when they need her. And where is little Sara?”

“Felicity, take a deep breath.” Donna rubbed her daughter’s back. “Stress is not good for the baby. Or babies.”

“Oh, please no. I want lots of babies, but one at a time, please, God.”

Five minutes later, everyone had their dresses on, and Laurel’s face was clear of blue marker. Oliver knocked and then opened the door. “We’re all ready for you.” His eyes filled when he looked at Thea. “Come on, sis.”

“Daddy!” Laurel ran up to him and jumped into his arms. “I eat marker.”

“You ate a marker? Hopefully your skin doesn’t turn blue.”

“I’m not bwue anymore. I’m…human.”

Oliver set her down and gave her a little push towards William and little Sara. “Dig’s coming. Lyla wanted to make sure his tux looked perfect. Speaking of perfect…” he pulled Felicity’s to him. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Felicity gave him a quick peck, and pulled back. Thea caught the wink. “You look sexy.”

“Alright, I’m here. Lance is coming.” Diggle stopped next to Thea. “You’re a dream, young lady. I heard a rumor the dress was red.”

“I think William was spreading that one. He pushed pretty hard for a dress like that.”

When Quentin showed up, he and Diggle went into the church. Thea smiled at the picture she formed in her head. Lance and Diggle trying to get Roy to breathe. Dig would say something about not wanting to pass out before the bride comes. Lance would say passing out is bad luck.

Donna arranged everyone behind the doors: the little girls first, then Sara, then Felicity, and then Oliver and Thea. Then William, looking as regal and handsome as his father, walked his grandma down the aisle to her seat.

The doors flew open and William walked the little girls down. Laurel and Sara threw their flowers into the air and stopped several times to personally give people the rose petals. Finally they reached the end, and they all sat down next to Lyla and Donna.

Sara whizzed gracefully down the aisle. She looked nothing like the ex-league of assassin now. Ray Palmer, her fiancé, grinned at her from his seat. She tossed him a few smiles as she walked, and then went to stand on the opposite side of the men.

Felicity took her time down the aisle. She seemed to treasure those precious seconds. No doubt remembering her walk in a white dress. When she stood next to Sara, she winked at Oliver and Thea as the doors closed.

Thea wrapped her arms around her brother and held on tight. “Thank you. For everything.”

He chuckled. “You’re welcome. I love you, Speedy.”

“I love you too, Ollie.”

Two of William’s friends opened the doors as the music began. She and Roy chose Aeon by Switch. After years of partying and loud music, all she wanted was something dramatic and touching. And this song fit the quota.

They stepped onto the white canvas and the trail of rose petals as the crowd stood. Thea lifted her eyes to Roy’s. She smiled as her eyes misted over. Now she knew why brides wanted someone to walk them down the aisle. That way, when they couldn’t see anymore, their dad, mom, or brother would be their guide.

Now, as they made their way to the altar, she noticed something that made her heart flutter. Roy, ex-bad-boy, vigilante, and overall tough-guy, was standing in front of two hundred people, crying. Sobbing even.

They reached the end. “Go have the time of your life up there, okay?” He lifted her veil for a moment to kiss her cheek. “I love you, Thea.”

“Who gives the woman to be married?”

Oliver pulled himself upright. “I do.”

Roy stepped up and took Thea’s arm. He gave Oliver a smile. “Thank you.”

Oliver grinned and stepped into his place.

Thea clasped Roy’s hand as they walked up to the minister. _Calm. Stay calm._ Felicity warned of the nerves, and the last thing she wanted to do was throw up. That would be the topper on the cake.

“You can do this, Thea. _We_ can do this.” Roy looked at her with loving eyes. “You look stunning.”

The minister began the wedding, reading several scriptures and giving them helpful tips. Tips that Thea had already heard, and therefore chose to not listen to. All she wanted to hear was Roy’s breathing, and see his smile.

“Now we will do the exchanging of the vows. I understand you have both written your own, correct?”

Thea handed Felicity’s her bouquet and joined hands with Roy. _You can do this._ The world knew about their identities now thanks to many years of their vigilantism, and that allowed her to be more precise with her vows. “I, Thea Dearden Queen, take you, Roy William Harper, to be my husband. I promise that I will stand by you no matter what happens. I will do my best to keep you safe, even if you think you’re the one who has to keep me safe.” Thea squeezed Roy’s hands harder as the tears crept out and spilled down her cheeks. “And most of all, I will always, always love you. No matter what stupid things you do.”

Roy chuckled, but he cleared his throat several times before he opened his mouth. “I, Roy William Harper, take you, Thea Dearden Queen, to be my wife. I promise to keep you safe, even though sometimes you might think you don’t need me. I promise to love you on the sunny days and love you on the rainy days. And on those rainy days, I promise to be give you an umbrella. I promise to love you when I’m being stubborn or when you’re beyond stubborn. But most of all, I promise I will love you until the end of time.”

Thea bit down on her lip to keep from letting out an audible sob. Oh, how she loved this man. So strong but yet so willing to let her be her own woman. He was the only man who would be okay with her being able to shoot a bow better than he could. The only one who would put one hundred percent into a wrestling match and kiss her when he lost. And the only one who would bring her home at night, after all of the day’s trails and triumphs for kisses and coffee.

“Rings?”

William handed them to Oliver, who handed them to Thea and Roy.

Thea took hers and slid it onto Roy’s finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Roy slid the diamond ring onto Thea’s finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. Roy, you may kiss your bride.”

The smile Roy wore grew wider as he lifted the veil and leaned in. “I’m going to enjoy this one.”

Thea giggled and slid her hands around his neck as he dipped her lower. The crowd cheered, but none louder than her brother. She stood at least five feet from him, but she could hear his howling like he was yelling in her ear.

Roy pulled her up and winked at her. “You ready for this?”

“I’ve been waiting for a long time for this.”

“I would like to introduce…” Diggle, Lance, and Oliver all did a drumroll. “Mr. and Mrs. Roy William Harper!”

Thea squealed as Roy swept her up into his arms and carried her down the steps. She rewarded him and the crowd with a kiss. When they reached the hallway, Roy set her down and enveloped her in his arms. “I love you so much, Thea…Harper. It feels good to say that. Thea Harper.”

She smiled into his shirt. “When I was little, I always wanted to be a princess. Ollie ruined my dreams when I was eight and told me that because I wasn’t from a special family, I couldn’t be a princess. But now I realize that the entire world is wrong about that.”

“How?”

“Because I became a princess when I married my prince.”

                                    ********

They spent the night dancing and partying with their friends and family. Thea loved every minute of it. But now it was midnight, and the crowd lined up outside the reception hall to bid their farewells.

“Don’t you dare worry about anything at Team Arrow, okay?” Oliver gave her a glare. “If I receive one text about it, I’m telling Felicity to ruin your phone.”

“I wasn’t planning on worrying about it, so don’t you worry about it. We’ll have fun.” Thea kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Have lots of fun.” Oliver winked at them and then went to join his wife outside.

Roy pushed open the doors and jerked Thea into a run. The little kids shot off streamers while the adults threw rice. Thea laughed as she jumped into the passenger seat of the minivan. “We are probably the only people on the planet who would want to drive off into the sunset in a minivan.”

“Probably so.” Roy leaned over and kissed her. “But I’m okay with that.”

As they pulled out onto the highway and headed to the airport, she gave him a smile full of happiness, kindness, and love. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> After I watched the Thea and Roy scene in 4x12 (and finished crying over it), I wanted to write a fic about them actually fulfilling their wishes. Together. I have been working on this since then, but today, with help from some dramatic music (thank you Audiomachine), I finished it. I saw an idea on tumblr a while back about Laurel dying to protect Felicity, and the Queens naming their first daughter Laurel in honor of her. And I love that idea. :)   
> Let me know what you think of this! :)


End file.
